dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure 2
Nintendo 64 Game Boy Microsoft Windows, Greeny Arcade and Mac OS PlayStation Network iQue Player |modes = Single-player |engine = GeoBob Engine (PS1 and Sega Saturn) |designer = Geo G. Mark Cerny (director)}} Geo Adventure 2 is a platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Universal Interactive Studios. Originally released for PlayStation and Sega Saturn in 1997, it was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits and Best for Family line-ups in 1998, for the Platinum Range in 1999 and for the PSone Books line-up in 2001. It was later ported to the Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS in 1998. The game has since been available to download from the PlayStation Network. Geo Adventure 2 is the second game in the ''Geo Adventure'' series using characters from the ABC series, Geo's World, and the direct sequel to the original 1996 Geo Adventure game. The characters from the original mostly return. The game follows the adventures of the main character Geo Guy. Geo Guy is abducted by series villain Gree Guy, who has seemingly turned over a new leaf and now wants to save the world. Geo Guy had to collect all Geo Tokens and help Mr. Loseit retrieve his lost items. Geo Adventure 2 received generally positive reviews from critics and was considered to be superior to its predecessor. Much of the praise went to the game's graphics, control and music, with major criticisms varying between the trial-and-error gameplay, lack of level variety, easy boss levels and lack of innovation. An astounding commercial success, the game sold over 8 million copies worldwide as of 2004, and is considered one of the best selling games of all time. Gameplay Geo Adventure 2 is a platform game in which the player character is the main character Geo Guy. The goal of the game is to gather 100 Geo Tokens for Geo Guy's nemesis Gree Guy. Like the previous game, Geo Guy's health is indicated by his head. When Geo Guy's head is full he is at full health. After taking a hit Geo Guy's head gets hurt, and with another hit, really hurt. Another hit and Geo Guy's head turns into a skeleton with only one hit left before the player loses one life. The player can run and jump through 40 different levels. Seek out blue coins and help Mr. Loseit retrieve his lost items. The game is split up into six main hub worlds containing portals to various realms. The game also has new powerups, like the Jump Suit, which can make Geo Guy bounce very high. Others are the Strength Coin, which makes the player slower but make the player very powerful, and the Speedster, which makes the player weak but makes the player ridiculously fast. Like its predecessor, Save points are placed throughout each homeworld. Once the player gets a token behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. The player can beat bosses in some levels, the final boss is Gree Guy, a evil character who is a rip-off to Geo Guy, After the player defeat him, Gree Guy goes to his ship and leaves. All the other bosses were in the other levels. Realms Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Characters Coming soon! Development Talk of a sequel to Geo Adventure began around a month after the game's release, in October 1996. The concept art for the game's environments was mainly created by "Balls" founders Michael Wildshill, Bill Williams and John Harris. A few days after the original game's release, Geo G. drew the first sketches of Mr. Loseit. Universal Interactive Studios and "Balls" officially announced the sequel in a press release with the subtitle Big Honkin' Geo on November 17, 1996, which was changed by December 1996 to The Power of Tokens before simply being retitled to Geo Adventure 2. The game was originally going to be used for the original Geo Adventure engine, which would have been very similar to Geo Adventure in terms of graphics and gameplay. The game would have had a much stronger similarity to the original game than the final version. Little Guy was originally going to be playable, as Geo had planned to make Geo Adventure 2 multiplayer – in fact, the first playable demo level was multiplayer. This lead to their cancellation of the sidescrolling Geo Adventure 2 prototype in favour of the final game. While the original Geo Adventure was released on MS-DOS in June 1997, Geo Adventure 2 was no longer designed for the MS-DOS despite having been confirmed as a target platform for the game in the first place. Following the cancellation announcement, Michael Wildshill cited technical limitations of MS-DOS to program an adequate conversion. The music for was composed by Stewart Copeland (best known for the original Spyro the Dragon ''series (1998-2002) and the 1983 film ''Rumble Fish) and Elliot Goldenthal (best known for his work on the films Demolition Man (1993), Batman Forever ''(1995), and ''Batman & Robin ''(1997)), while the sound effects were created by Universal Sound Studios (consisting of Mike Gollom, Ron Horwitz and Kevin Spears). Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2008, together with ''Geo Adventure and Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy. Reception Like its predecessor, received generally positive reviews from video games critics and was also a commercial success particularly in Europe, eventually becoming a PlayStation Greatest Hits game. Over four million copies were sold. Sequels, spin-offs and remakes Gallery Geo Guy in Geo Adventure 2.png|Geo Guy Gree Guy in Geo Adventure 2.png|Gree Guy Jea in Geo Adventure 2.png|Jea Tenromon Mr. Loseit in Geo Adventure 2.png|Mr. Loseit Beta elements Trivia *Like the first game, the game is misspelled as Geo Adveture 2. External links *''Geo Adventure 2'' at Geo Universal Wiki Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure Category:"Balls" Wiki